


Sherlock x Reader: "Feeling of Deduction"

by MexicanSherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MexicanSherlockian/pseuds/MexicanSherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't going as you expected with John, so as you become more and more bored with his wondering around you take a certain interest on his flat mate, Sherlock Holmes. Things then begin taking an interesting turn as you continue to be present in the life of the two males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

"You look lovely today." John Watson says to you as you get out of your car and meet him in a small restaurant downtown. "Thank you, dear.." You say halfheartedly. John and you have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now. You've never come around to visit his house or be in his bed at all. Not really that it interests you much, you don't take the relationship all that seriously. You see it a bit more as a pastime, sometimes it can... Bore you. You're sitting down with Watson drinking a glass of wine and having a good evening when all of the sudden a tall slim man in a long coat and a funny hat walks up to you two. You look at the man rather queerly as he just looks at you momentarily before turning his attention back to Watson. You notice he had blood dripping from the side of his face which was easily and lazily covered by his dark locks of curly hair. He seemed to be hiding a gun in his coat by the way he stood and must of been famous by the funny hat; trying to hide his identity. "We have to go. Now." He tells Watson, "Can't you see I'm in a date?" John replies with a bit of a hushed tone.

"Doesn't seem like your date is rather interested." the man says while looking at you once more.

"Excuse me," You begin, "If you'd rather not have me scream and make a scene of you having a gun and being wounded. Risk being taken in as a criminal then I would suggest you don't speak of me in such manner." You lean back in your chair, raising an eyebrow at him. Watson begins to shake his head at you, as if warning you.

"Stupid one, isn't she? Do you even know who I am?" The man says as he directs his attention to you. You stare into his deep blue eyes and notice how handsome he is. None the less his looks don't distract you, no matter how tempting it is.

"No and I most certainly do not care."

"Uh, love. This is Sherlock, the guy I've been speaking about." Watson cuts in before Sherlock can insult you anymore,

"Oh and boy have you been speaking about him. I can write a whole novel over both of your homosexual relationship."

"Wouldn't get very famous seeing as no one would care about the works of a blogger who seems to be in college to be a lawyer." Sherlock rolls his eyes at you as he cuts in your conversation.

"Am I that easy to deduce?"

"Quite frankly everyone is easy to deduce."

"...Interesting" You give Sherlock a bright smirk as he keeps staring at you.

This goes on a few moments before Watson cuts in, stands up and pulls Sherlock away, "Come on let's go..." Sherlock follows quickly, as they walk away you yell, "See you tomorrow John!"


	2. Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings amuse us more than what we'd like to admit.

After your first meeting with Sherlock you seem to get more and more bored with Watson. Currently he has been working on a case, meaning both of you had even less time to spend with each other. It was a very important case seeing as you rarely saw each other anymore. This annoyed the willing hell out of you. Deep inside you wanted to spend more time with that mysterious detective. But you also felt pity for Watson, for you were using him for entertainment and using him to catch another prey.  
After a good week and a half the bloody idiot finally texted you,

"Hey, sorry for not being there lately. Want to come over and drink some tea? -JW"

That's all? A week without seeing each other and the best he can do is offer you TEA? Furious you deny to go. Yet when you were texting your response it came out as a;  
"Yes I'd love to go."  
You noticed this once you had already sent the text. What was wrong with you? You were offended by this, you didn't WANT to go. But deep inside you were cheering with joy, you were going to visit his flat... You were going to see Sherlock once more.  
A few minutes later you found yourself running about your flat looking for jewels, shoes, and dresses. All of the sudden you didn't look good in anything. If you wanted a formal introduction you needed to look your best. Took you around an hour to get ready. You put on your best skirt, some high heeled boots, long sleeve shirt and a scarf to finish it off. You felt casual yet sensual and formal. Perfect.

Took you another half an hour to drive to 221 Baker Street. Excuse for being late: You got lost, sounded reasonable. You weren't going to confess that you spent hours thinking about someone and what they would think of you from what you were wearing. No, you had to lie, like a normal person. You knocked on the door and in no time a elderly woman appeared, opening the door for you.  
"Oh hello dear. You're here for Sherlock?"  
"I Um.. I'm actually here for Watson, mind if I come in?"  
The lady nodded and led you in the building and up the stairs. Halfway through a violin began playing.  
You must of looked uneasy because the lady looked at you,puzzled. "Something wrong dear?"  
"N-No not at all. I've just... Haven't heard a violin play in a.. Very.. Long time." you explain, in reality the instrument had sent chills down your spine.  
The woman nodded and finally you appeared on the door where the sound was emitting.  
You could already hear Watson's voice,complaining to Sherlock and telling him to be quite while his date was over. You blushed slightly over this but didn't let it bother you. You enter the room once the lady opens it for you and wave at the boys, who immediately turn to you once you were at sight. You smile at Watson and took a step inside. As your eyes slowly turned to Sherlock you could feel your chest ache and your stomach turn. This wasn't usual and certainly unpleasant. Sherlock seems to look at you up and down, which makes your face flush a bit more. You decide to ignore it and him so you go and sit down next to Watson on the couch. He immediately wraps his arm around your shoulders and kisses your forehead as a welcoming. Your face gladly doesn't change color at that but you could feel Sherlock's judging eyes upon you.  
"I'll go make the tea, love." Watson says as he stands up and turns to the kitchen. Leaving you and Sherlock to talk.  
He goes on and sits on the chair in front of the couch you're sitting at, leaving his violin at the feet of the chair. You look away trying to ignore him, looking at the books in the shelf, glancing over at Watson once in a while.

"Are you getting a cold?"  
You suddenly hear and turn to Sherlock,  
"Pardon?"  
"Are you getting a cold? Sick? Temperature?"  
"Uh... Not that I'm aware of... Why?" you tilt your head slightly,  
"Your face is changing into a bright red rather quickly, you'd want to get that checked."

This makes you blush even more, you open your mouth to yell something at him but Watson quickly comes back with a tray and some tea,

"Here it is." he says glaring at Sherlock once before turning to you and serving you some tea.  
"Thanks, John." You nod as you take the tea cup.  
"John... John... John..." Sherlock says in a hushed voice as he leans back on his chair, "You never call him by a nickname... Just... John."  
"That is his name, is it not?"  
"But you being his, so called girlfriend, should and would call him by the names of 'love', 'honey' or even 'Johnny'. He does it to you. And it's a common thing in common couples." Sherlock says as he stares into your eyes.  
"Well might I tell you that I am no common girl. Therefor I don't need to do common things, what would be the fun in that?" You say as you take a sip of your tea. Leaving Sherlock with nothing to add.


	3. You Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love those moments when we can outsmart the geniuses?

John looked at Sherlock then at you, going back and forth unsure of what was happening and not really wanting to know. He then leaned back, awkwardly coughed once and said;  
"So, love... Tell us about yourself."  
"You already know what you must,John."  
"Yes dear, but Sherlock doesn't."  
"I'm certain he can deduce that himself." You finish off not leaving your eye sight off of Sherlock's eyes, as he does the same.

This seems to bother Watson a bit but before he could say anything else he then receives a phone call, he stands up and leaves the room to get it. "I'll be back in a few hours.." He seems to say with a sigh.

"Tell my brother I said hi." Sherlock quickly yells before Watson leaves.  
You remain quiet for a few moments looking at Sherlock and trying to crack his code down.  
"Didn't take you for one to be friendly with your familiars." you finally say.  
"I said it to tease him. Mycroft is always trying to take information out of everyone, thinking he's always so sneaky"  
"And why would he call John now if he knows John won't help him?"  
"Probably because he knows about you. He's thinking you're a threat, trying to find out things about you. Soon enough he'll leave you alone... Might kidnap you maybe."  
"Kidnap?"  
"Technically. He'll find you and force you to get into a car and they will lead you to him."  
"Sounds pleasant, dear." You say while drinking from your tea.

Sherlock simply stares at you, leaning in and squinting his eyes. You stare at him for a moment but he then breaks the silence by saying,

"Lawyer. Why do you want to be one?"  
"Well, I didn't find anything else to do. I have an attitude and I can keep a discussion going while keeping my point across and facts straight."  
"But you stutter an awful lot... You were shy when you were younger. Maybe still are a bit around new people you find amusing or famous. You need to show more confidence when you speak."  
"...I'm sorry but shouldn't you be in a case mister detective?"  
"Already finished. It was easy, murderer hiding in his mum's house. Corpses buried around the house, like a little garden of sunflowers. Only reason they found the first body in the city was because he didn't have time to collect his gardening items."  
"So you're free now?"  
"Only reason why Watson invited you over. Otherwise I would of never agreed. Not that I did much when he told me today."  
"Thanks, very reassuring." You say while rolling your eyes.

Sherlock leaned back on his chair, grabbing his violin again and tuning the strings. "Why are you still in a relationship with him anyway?"  
"...I don't understand the question."  
"You're obviously bored with him. You want someone with more spice more... Mystery. Don't you? But something is holding you back because you know if you let him go you let go of something else. But what?"  
You shrug lightly, "You're the detective... You tell me."

Sherlock glared at you once more, "You're smart, sarcastic, and for the average male standards you have the looks, why are you still with a Doctor who seems to bore you and rarely spends any time with you?"  
"Average Male standards? What is that? Am I not fit of yours?"  
"Answer my question."  
"Or you answer it yourself. You're the detective. You. Tell. Me"

You hiss the last three words as if they were poison in your mouth, you start getting irritated at Sherlock.  
He remained silent for a long while,

"No one qualifies for my standards, _."  
"What makes them so special?"  
"Everyone is too much of an idiot to reach them."  
"Is that a challenge?" You say with a playful smirk.  
Sherlock tilts his head slightly at you, somewhat shocked at what you said.


	4. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visits are not always that pleasant.

After your chat with Sherlock you feel proud of yourself to have technically outsmarted him with a simple flirt, so you decide it was time to go on your own. You leave the house and get in your car. Night had fallen and the vivid lights of the London streets shined your way. You get home exhausted from wearing heels all day. So you quickly take them off along with your clothes, and slip into your nightgown. As you're brushing your hair you hear a knock on the door.  
You get frightened by this, who would knock at 11 at night? So you go to the kitchen and grab a knife, just in case, or to frighten them a bit if it came to it, you didn't know yourself if you could ever kill someone.  
You cautiously go to the door and open it, only to find the Doctor Watson at your doorstep.  
You sigh, "John you scared the loving hell out of me!"  
"I'm sorry dear. Would you mind if I stay here? Sherlock is not feeling like himself tonight."  
You blink a few times and invite him in, putting the knife away you ask him, "What do you mean Sherlock doesn't feel like himself? What's he doing differently?"  
"He keeps whispering to himself and wouldn't tell me what it is about. And seeing as we don't have any cases on the run I doubt he is speaking of a murder... I fear he has found the Internet and all those teenagers who have terrible writing skills."  
You chuckle lightly at that last comment,  
"Did you and him speak of anything odd?" John asks you,  
"No not really. We spoke about me and then about us and then about him."  
"Us?"  
"Well... Yeah. About you and me John... We spoke about the pros about our relationship "  
"Why would he be interested in that? He has never done that before with any of my ex's"  
"I'm not your typical girl John."  
John then steps closer to you and rests his hands on your hips. This takes you by surprise and it makes your face turn into bright pink.  
"No you're not my typical girl..."  
John leans in and kisses your neck softly, you tense your shoulders and neck while thinking to yourself;  
H-human contact. Sexual Human contact. I'm not ready for this, oh my god.  
He then shuts your thoughts once he leans in for the kiss.  
He leans in closer and closer, you're left there standing unsure of what to do, and as soon as your noses touched...

You place your hands on his shoulders; stopping him before he can kiss you,  
"I'll prepare the couch for you."  
You say as you step away, preventing him from protesting.

Gladly the couch/bed wasn't hard to get ready, you just spread a blanket and plug in a couple of pillows for Watson. Once the bed is down he sits down on it and invites you next to him, you go and sit down.

He sighs before saying,  
"Are you sure you don't want us to sleep in the same bed?"  
You look down and begin playing with your fingers,  
"I don't think it would be wise... Not yet at least... I mean.. I'm just..."  
"Not ready?"  
"Unsure."  
Watson seems hurt by your last word. You stand up and lower your head,  
"I'm... I'm sorry..." you say before walking over to the doorframe, before Watson says,  
"You know... I'm doubting Sherlock and you only spoke about the goods of our relationship... It would of been a five minute talk if you did."  
You then turn your head to him, drop your gaze and quickly leave the room.

You find yourself laying down on your bed, Watson's words spinning in your head giving you a massive migraine. You suddenly feel your eyes getting watery. You prevent tears from falling, why was Watson's words affecting you so much? You wonder this until you lose yourself in a ocean of questions, finally falling asleep with your heart in pieces and confused as in what way to go.


	5. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is how your new life, started...

The next morning you wake up a bit later than what you wanted. Gladly had no classes that day nor did you have to work.  
Being a blogger is no tough work but you took it to a professional degree. Which gave lots of feedback, and it was also how John and you got to meet.  
You were a fan of his work, had a small crush on him too. You're unsure about that crush now.  
You stand up, change and walk to the kitchen, surprisingly you find John there holding a cup of coffee and the reading the newspaper.  
"You're up late." he says to you once he noticed you entered the room.  
"I um... Didn't sleep well..." You say truthfully.  
You walk over to the small table in the kitchen, surprised to see coffee, pancakes and some orange juice.  
"What is thi-"  
"I'm sorry for last night. I was rude... I was a bit upset that's all..."  
You tilt your head at John, he slowly folds the newspaper, puts the coffee on the table, leans on the counter and looks at you.  
You blush slightly while giving a shy smile.  
"It's quite sweet of you John... But it was only a small fight. Nothing we can't fix... Right?" You say finally meeting his eyes.  
He sighs and nods, pulling you closer and hugging you tightly. You feel your heart ache at all of these new emotions going about.  
The two of you sit down and chat as you eat your brunch.  
Just as you're done, John gets a text. You look at him and ask,  
"Who is it?"  
"Oh... Um... It's Sherlock... We have a case apparently."  
"Are you going to leave?"  
"Seems I have to.."  
"Oh..." you pick up your plates and put them in the sink, about to wash them. "Good luck then..."  
"Hold on..." John says while putting his phone away,  
"What is it?" You turn to him slightly confused.  
"If I would walk through that door alone that means we won't have enough time for each other..."  
"John?"  
"Come with me."

You blink a few times and stare at him, "G-Go with you? To a crime scene?"  
"You know my blog. You like these type of things!"  
"I-I don't know if I should. I mean.. Wouldn't the police mind? And what about Sherlock?"  
"Please? Do it for me."  
It takes you a few moments before nodding your head, "Fine." You say as the two of you walk out of your house together.

You drive over to an alley in central London. It was surrounded by police cars and blocked with yellow warning strip. You and Watson walk under the line and with a few steps in, you were stopped by a man with a odd face and black hair, "You cannot be here." He said with a voice that oddly annoyed you.  
You were about to give that man a piece of your mind before Watson cut in saying,  
"She's with me Anderson, where's Sherlock?"  
"The Freak? He's inside asking for you. He won't take a look at the body without his assistant."  
Watson takes you away from that... Peasant before you explode on him. The two of you walk into the alley to find Sherlock talking to a man with pepper and salt, grey, hair. Sherlock seemed angry which made you smile a bit.  
"There you are!"Sherlock said before looking at you, "What's she doing here?" for some reason his voice seemed nervous more than angry.  
"A hi would of been nice." You cut in,  
"She likes this sort of thing, she might be useful." Watson says in your defense.  
"Fine... As long as she's not in the way." He then turns around and walks forward into the crime scene.  
Watson shrugs at you and continues walking forward, you simply sigh at the detective. Swearing to yourself you were going to kill him the next time you and him were alone.


	6. Three Sharp Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected reactions and happenings.

The three of you walk into the crime scene, there was a female body on the floor, a gunshot wound on side of her head and a gun lying at the woman's feet.  
You, surprisingly, have no reaction to the body. You look at it and quickly start pointing out small details.  
The body had been there a few days telling by the smell, how many? You, yourself couldn't tell. It was obviously a murder even if another gun was present. It wasn't the gun of the murderer, it'd be too stupid for them to leave the weapon there... Meaning another person was present as the event unfolded.

After a few minutes Sherlock turns to you and asks, "Well?"  
You blink a few times, not expecting Sherlock to turn to you.  
"S-Shouldn't John be giving you his opinion?"  
"He said you might be useful. I want you to prove that. Tell me what you see."  
You look at John who shrugs at you,  
"W-Well..." You tell him everything you could deduce finishing it off with, "That's all I could find..."  
Sherlock nodded his head, "Good... for a rookie."  
You frown slightly, "What did I miss then?"  
"The obvious. There is blood on wall across the body meaning she was not the only one shot seeing as there is no trail of blood from the wall to the body. Three people were in fact in here as the events unraveled. Body has been here for only two hours, five the most. The one with the gun left intact but in shock, left his gun behind. It was new but never used before. He used it with extreme care and only picked it up while using gloves. So you're not going to find any fingerprints. He knew he would eventually kill someone so he only used leather gloves, they're thick and blend in with a crowd. New ones as well."  
He takes a pause to let that sink in.  
"The woman did not have a gun with her nor did she intend to kill anyone. She was, however, the one to fault that this all started. She's not married but obviously in a relationship. With whom? Probably the one that shot her. But why..."  
Sherlock turns to you once more and you reply with,  
"She was in an affair with the other person who was here!"  
"A male more than likely. But... Good job."  
Sherlock then looked down at the blood painted on the wall,  
"There isn't much... Meaning the gun only touched him so slightly. A wound fatal enough to cause that amount of blood but harmless enough for you to cover it with your hand and walk away."  
"Maybe it grazed his side, or shoulder." John added.  
"Shoulder is our best probability, judging by the height of the splatter."  
Sherlock frowned slightly, "No phone? Laptop? Identity?" he turns to the man with grey short hair,  
"None of all. All her data was erased. We don't know how or why she did it. But she's technically none existent!"  
"It wasn't her who did this... It was the murderer. She's nothing more than a commoner... She wouldn't have the capacity to delete herself from the world."  
"The Murderer did it then. So we're looking at a over attached, jealous, genius." You finish off.  
"Brilliant." Sherlock whispers to himself.  
You stare at him and he follows your example.  
'We're in a crime scene.' You mouth out.  
'I know.' Sherlock mouths it out as well with a light smile at the end.  
Sherlock then turns and starts walking away,  
"No time to lose! We've got a woman to identify!"  
You look at Watson and meet his eyes. He seemed angry for some reason but he then sighs and walks toward Sherlock. You blink a few times before following behind.


	7. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes our worse nightmares become a reality.

The three of you go back to Baker Street. Watson quickly goes back to his laptop and Sherlock seemed to do some tests in the kitchen table. You meanwhile sit down on the couch and think about the case, quietly and by yourself.  
You looked at both of the males, John typing away, and Sherlock moving from here and there. Looking into test tubes and microscopes. Both of them did small chat in between their work.  
After a couple of hours you were half asleep on the couch. You closed your eyes for a moment and when you reopened them you saw Sherlock standing in front of you.  
"Stand up."  
"W-What?" You say as you try to wake up.  
"I said stand up."  
You sigh and lazily do as he asks.  
"Do me a favor and stand over there." He pointed at a wall which had a happy face spray painted with yellow paint and a few holes due to a gunshot. You stand where he told you to and you look at him,  
"What do you want me to-"  
Before you could finish your sentence Sherlock fired a pistol. The bullet grazed your shoulder ruining your jacket.  
At that exact moment Watson entered the room with a cup of tea,  
"Sherlock! What the fuck?! Did you just shoot my girlfriend?!"  
You had fallen onto the couch that rested on the mistreated wall. In total shock and looking at your jacket.  
"I needed to use her as research. Now we can be certain it was a shoulder wound. Easier to catch out murderer and identify our woman."  
Sherlock replied with a shrug.  
"She's a lady Sherlock!"  
"Well you we're not here and I wouldn't shoot myself. It wouldn't have the same effect."  
"Sherlock!"  
"It's quite fine, John." You cut in while grabbing a hold of his arm.  
"I'm not injured. But it's a pity my jacket is ruined..."  
Sherlock smiled lightly at your reaction while Watson was in pure shock.  
"_, He just shot you!"  
"It was in the name of science."  
He looked at Sherlock then back at you,  
"I don't need another him in my life. I already try not to punch him every morning. I don't want an accident to happen with my girlfriend. I'm done." Watson put the cup of tea on the table, grabbed his jacket and walk towards the door, leaving the building.  
Sherlock walked over to the window and watched him leave.  
You were sitting there, blinking several times, trying to make sense of what just happened.


	8. The Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy will never solve anything.

You sit there on the couch,

"John... John just broke up with me..."

Sherlock looked at you, "That is what he tends to do... But I don't usually have to deal with the aftermath." Sherlock says truthfully.

You rub your arms and start shivering, "I can't believe that just happened... I mean... I didn't do anything wrong..."

Before you knew it Sherlock tossed a blanket over your shoulders and handed you the cup of tea that John left behind. He then awkwardly shuffled to the kitchen to continue his work.  
You blush lightly as you hold onto the cup of tea, "I guess I need to leave then..."  
"John won't be coming back within two to three days. That usually happens when he storms off. Besides, I need someone free from distractions to assist me."

"What makes you think I'm free from distractions?"

"You've been bored with him all along. You showed poor interest in the guy. Even a blind man could see it."

You sigh, "Yeah... I guess I'm guilty. But I still feel bad none the less."

"Well shake that guilt off. I'll need your full concentration in this."

He glares at you and you just nod at him.  
"I can try... But no promises... None at all..."  
You take a drink from the tea and stand up.

That night came and went in a flash of light. Before you knew anything else you were sleeping in a couch, waking up at the sound of beautiful music played in a violin. You sit up and rub your eyes to help you wake up. Sherlock finishes his song by the time you're standing and stretching.

"Quickly. We need to get on going and go interview a man called Troy Todd. He was recently checked out from a hospital with a cured shoulder. Might be the man we're looking for."  
He turned to you and tilted his head,  
"Are you ready?"

You push your hair into a ponytail and nod, "Yeah yeah, let's go."

You spend hours after hours of researching with Sherlock. You've gone through two interviews, three chases and one drop from a balcony to another. The results of all that we're quite useful.  
Troy had been in a long distance relationship with a girl by the nickname of "_TheWoman_". You'd observe that every time the name came up Sherlock flinched or looked uncomfortable. This made you feel rather angry inside, why would that nickname be of any meaning to him? You thought to yourself.  
Troy had apparently not known The Woman in person until that day in the alley, he didn't know much about her except that she was 31 years old and single, which was clearly a lie. As of our murderer, he knew nothing. But at least we were one step closer to finding him by identifying this woman.

Sherlock was sitting on his chair, thinking and thinking. You sat across him just staring at him. Trying to not disturb him or think of anything else but the case. He flexes his shoulders,  
"The Woman... Why The Woman?"  
"It's a rather erotic name. May mean many things, the woman of your dreams? Perhaps?"  
"This is not Irene, she's in America and if she's smart enough she will not come back... But... Why the nickname..."  
Your chest began to ache once he mentioned the name of another woman, "Who's Irene?" You ask trying to sound casual.  
"The Woman. The real woman."  
"And why do you act so jumpy when you hear her nickname or name?"  
"I don't act jumpy."  
"You're acting jumpy right now!"

Sherlock stares at you, tilting his head slightly, as if thinking of something.

"Don't look at me like that!"  
"Look at you how?"  
"Like that! Like if I'm a species you just discovered."  
"You're being ridiculous."  
"You're ridiculous."  
"Stop acting like a child!"  
"Stop being so heartless!" You stand up and glare at him. Your hands forming into fists out of anger.

Sherlock glared at you back before his expression softened.  
"Oh why didn't I think of this before!"  
He then jumped from his seat to his laptop and got onto a website. There were pictures of a seductive woman, or a dominatrix all over it.

"The girl. She should of been a fan... And her death wasn't too long ago so a comment in an article by our lady should be here. He might of deleted all her information but not her nicknames, oh no. Neither the minds of others, meaning this woman, by finding her username we can find people she knew, leading us to her identity!"

You sigh and take a hold of your coat,  
"I need some air, I'm coming back at night."  
You say before slamming the door shut behind yourself and leaving the building.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of heat.

You come back to Baker Street at around nine o'clock. You had gone home and taken a shower, changed clothes and had some dinner and a few drinks before re-entering Sherlock's flat.

You find him in his usual spot, talking with a skull, before the lady from earlier, who has been introduced to you as Mrs. Hudson, took it away once you entered the room. This made Sherlock sigh.  
"I've noticed that you have an awful lot of free time for a College student."

You shrug, "I manage my time wisely."  
"You've never answered me properly... Why a lawyer?"

"Well... Why did you-.. Why would any SANE person would want to become a detective? For justice. You work to discover justice, I speak for it."

You lay your coat and purse on the couch and take a seat on the arm of the couch.

"What did you find out in my absence by the way?"

"Well..." Sherlock began, "Our murderer is obviously part of the British government, hence he found a way to get into the systems and take down her information. The fan had a chain of lovers and proclaimed herself to be Irene... Out of obsession or envy."  
Sherlock pauses and turns his head to see you,  
"But who in the British government would have the power to delete someone so suddenly, instantly and without a trace..."

You blink a few times, as you whispered to yourself a name.  
Sherlock noticed your lips move and immediately stood up,

"What did you say?"  
"I.. It's nothing really..."  
"What name did you say?!"  
"I said.."  
Sherlock walks clover to you and you stand up,  
"I said Mycroft."  
Sherlock's eyes widen as he jumps in joy, "OH OF COURSE!"

You remember John talking about all the things Sherlock's brother did, something that made you suspect him of being the one that made this mess.

"It wasn't him though... Oh no. He wouldn't get his hands dirty. He sent one of his goons to track her down thinking she was The Woman, the actual one, the goon not knowing who she was shot the woman, killing her, and tried to kill Troy but missed him and didn't dare to chase him down."  
Sherlock looked incredibly happy as he took one step closer to you and took a hold of your face,  
"That was brilliant! You're brilliant!"

He said with a smile, you smiled back and felt slightly sad because you knew he was going to pull away and then push you out of his life once John came back. But instead he did something unexpected.

Sherlock brought his face closer to yours and roughly pressed his lips against yours.

Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed, yet you couldn't find the inner strength to pull away.

After a few seconds Sherlock let go and you blink finding it surprising that he was blushing too. You look down shyly, as Sherlock pulled his hands away from you.

"I um..."

Even he was in a loss for words.

A heat of the moment kiss. It was only that. Nothing meaningful at all. you thought to yourself as you took a step back, "It's alright, dear..." you say as you look up at him again. Losing yourself in his bright blue eyes.

Sherlock began to shake his head, "No... No.. No."

He began walking back and forth in the room,

"You don't understand... This is becoming troubling to me. Ever since the first time you called me 'dear'. You were still dating John and you did not call him anything like such. I pointed it out to you! Then we kept making eye contact and following each other and you kept being brilliant. And it's making me feel unsure. You're becoming a distraction to me. You're.. You're..."

"Bringing the human out of you..."

You finally say, Sherlock turns to you and runs his hand through his hair.  
"Yes. I'm afraid I'm... Developing a certain... Liking for you... But this is wrong! In all possible ways! I mean... You dated John! What would I do with one of his girls? What would I do with a girl in general?!"

"I'm not your typical girl, Sherlock.. And don't worry... This will be kept a secret." You poke his chest while saying, "Between you... And I."

Sherlock looks down at you, tilting his head. He almost looked like he was about to kiss you once more but before he could do anything, you quickly kiss his cheek, grab your belongings and run away from there.

That was meant to be your last goodbye. Put plans never go as expected now do they?


	10. Behind Closed Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you missed and what John Watson saw.

Three days earlier...

A man was walking down a dark alley in central London. He was wearing brand new gloves and had a hidden gun in his jacket.

Orders were clear, he remembered, kill the woman and run away. Mycroft will take care of deleting her data. You've just got to kill her.  
He let out a nervous sigh.  
Mycroft had found out of a username who called herself The Woman. In fear that this would be Irene all over again, Mycroft tracked her down and ordered her to be killed before Sherlock would find out. Delete whatever new information she has made for herself and do all of this discretely.  
The job was going down smoothly until another man came into the scene. Troy Todd. Apparently This woman and him were supposed to meet here. He shoot the female and try to kill the other from revealing anything but he missed and only grazed his shoulder.  
At least the job was done the man thought to himself as he ran away as fast as he could.  
Mycroft ordered to speak with the man ordered to kill the female, called him a rookie for leaving the body behind and they both found out that that girl was in fact not Irene. Meaning they had killed an innocent woman and almost another man.  
Later that day, Mycroft knew Sherlock would be on the case of the unidentified woman, so he had to make a distraction...

John walks out of his house, sighing while checking his phone;

"Get in the car -MH"

Was the text he kept reading and rereading. Across the street from the flat, where a woman who was engrossed in her phone waiting for John.

He marched over and got in the car along with the woman, he didn't bother to talk to her, seeing as she was obviously not interesting in him and not to mention he already had a girlfriend. You, you were the one that he liked but couldn't put a finger on what. You were smart to him, beautiful, determined and extraordinary. But there was a thing that made you stand out. And that, he hadn't figured out yet.

Soon enough you arrived at Barts. You were surprised that Mycroft would want to meet there but regardless you enter the building and walk down a hallway, where Mycroft was standing waiting for you.

"What is it?" John asks.  
"You know what I want." Mycroft replies,  
"Information on Sherlock?"

"Information yes, but not exactly on Sherlock."  
"Then whom?"  
"That girl..."

"Yes, your girlfriend, who is she?"  
"Mycroft, I'm NOT pulling her into this! Leave her alone."

"I'm not going to leave her alone until I know if she's not dangerous for my brother."  
"She's a normal girl... She's in college, she's a blogger like me. That's it."  
"Ah, but did you know she's a big fan of Sherlock? Not only from what you've told her but she's gone on her own finding out things."  
"That's insane."  
Mycroft pulls out his mobile and checks it before saying, "Really? Is it? Right now I'm being informed she's flirting with Sherlock."  
"That's insane, Mycroft."  
"But you can't prove me wrong. We've been seeing you two for a couple of weeks now. She shows poor interest l... Or showed, until Sherlock came along."  
"She's a typical girl, she's no criminal or dangerous."  
"Or that's what she wants you to think."  
John sighed and looked away, then back at him, "Is that it?"  
"Keep Sherlock safe. Best way to do that? Breakup with her."  
John began shaking his head as he began walking away,  
"You know I'm right, John. If you don't do something soon this will get out of hand!"

That night John visited you home, beginning to get suspicious. Nonetheless he refused to let go of you.

He took you to the crime scene, and then back to the flat. The amount of attention you and Sherlock give to each other was troubling for John.  
Then came the breaking point. When John was down making tea to calm his mind from running here and there making hypothesis of you being a total criminal and might eat to hurt Sherlock. Until he heard the gunshot.

"Oh no.."

He said as he hurried up the stair into the flat to find Sherlock looking down at you with a gun in hand and you looking at your shoulder.

He busts in anger at Sherlock, then once he say how calm and causal you reacted to Sherlock shooting you. John noticed why he was so attracted to you, and why you were dangerous.  
You were a more human part of Sherlock and that was the problem. He didn't need another Sherlock. So he bust in rage and out of the flat.


	11. Falling In Love

Days passed and still no word from Sherlock. You grew worried the more time he spent without talking to you. It almost felt like dating John all over again, except that... Sherlock wasn't your boyfriend and you weren't allowed to show unprofessional interest in him. You couldn't let yourself sink that low.  
Yet you still yarned for the day that the detective would message you, just a text... Something!

You continued your life none the less, you went to classes and blogged daily. Giving hints of your desperation but not enough for people to be reassured. They kept asking for more of Sherlock but you couldn't give it to them. No matter how much you'd wish you could.  
That week with him was the most interesting and exciting thing that has ever happened to you and your blog!

One afternoon...  
You received a call, unknown number, you answer it, expecting to hear the voice of a person trying to promote you something. But instead you heard the voice of John and Sherlock.  
You cover your mouth to try not to make any sound, you over hear their conversation, Sherlock was saying e was in a roof,  
Probably Barts. You thought to yourself,  
Then he was calling himself a fake.

Without a second thought you begin to run outside, keeping the cellphone on your ear but the other end away from your mouth so they couldn't hear you panting.  
You lived fairly close to Barts, yet you feared you were too late, you saw John drop his phone to his side.  
He was looking at the roof so once you turn to look up, Sherlock said

"See you soon..." These words were clearly for you, only because john was not listening anymore, and then Sherlock extended his arms. You cover your mouth and take a few steps back,  
"No.." You mutter as you see him jump from the roof.

Time slowed down,

There he was, the man you kissed merely a few days ago. Not even a week.  
There was the man who deduced you, insulate you, flirted and smiled at you.  
He took care of you in his own way to protect you even when John failed to do so.

You see Sherlock slowly falling from the building, you hear John calling out his name. And then, before the detective hits the floor... You look away. You couldn't dare to see him fall flat on the ground, lifeless, still. Then you see John running over to him, you didn't want to risk being caught so you begin stepping back.

He was dead. And you were never going to see your detective ever again.

You entered a depression for the rest of the day and the next.  
You sobbed over your beloved one, and everyone in your blog stopped believing what you said. So eventually you stopped blogging for a while, you even missed a few days of college.

Then the worse of all, the funeral came.

Not many people were there, in fact, it was only Mrs. Hudson and John. So you stayed at a distance. Once they left you step closer to Sherlock's grave to say your last goodbye.

You start to tear up then you can't help but laugh at yourself for how pathetic you thought yourself to be.

"I guess that's it... You take me in for a week then leave me. You make me start feeling for you... And then you call me at last minute and tell me everything was a lie... I don't believe you, Y'know? You'll always be my brilliant detective... And I'm never going to forget you..."

"You don't have to..." A deep voice said for behind you, "When I'm right here."

You turn around to find Sherlock standing there in front of you. Your eyes start allowing tears to fall down and roll along your cheeks.

"S-Sher.." He then pulls you into a hug,  
"Don't cry." He says, "We don't want to attract attention. Usually people sob for the dead, not the living."

You slowly return the hug,  
"I thought you were dead... I thought you'd never come back..."

"Oh but I had one event to attend to. I wanted to see how many people would attend my funeral... And Im glad you did."

Sherlock gently pulled you away from the hug, smiled, and looked into your eyes; "Usually I would say I'm married to my work and wouldn't care or have time for stuff like this... But now that I'm supposed to dead an I don't have a job..."

Sherlock smile lightly at you as your jaw dropped and then followed with a smile. He then slowly leans down and kisses your cheek. But of course you grab hold of his scarf and pull him into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Fin


End file.
